


"What is it With You and Romantic Gay Novels?"

by DaredesukaNandemonai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, College, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaredesukaNandemonai/pseuds/DaredesukaNandemonai
Summary: Lena keeps on keeping tabs on what books Kara reads.What happens when Kara notices that Lena's names are on every library card on the books that Kara reads twice?😉😉
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for like a few hours. It just came to me like a flood.

"Kara! You're reading a book again?! It's Friday night and we're supposed to be chilling and relaxing!" Nia exclaimed. 

Kara rolled her eyes at her room mate, "But I am chilling." Kara replied playfully. 

Nia and Kara are sitting on their respective beds in their college dorm rooms. Both are graduating students in National City University taking up Journalism. 

Nia stood up and walked towards Kara's bed and snatched Kara's book away. 

"Hey! Give me my book back!" Kara glared at Nia. Kara stood up and tried to take the book back from Nia's hand. 

"Nope! Nope!" Nia chuckled and tried to keep the book from Kara's reach. The two friends giggled at the childlikeness of the banter. The two only stopped when the library card from the book fell. 

Kara followed the direction of the card as it fell to the floor. Kara stopped reaching out for the book and instead picked up the card. Her eyes fell on one borrower of the book: Lena Luthor. 

Nia noticed Kara's brow furrow so she nudged her friend's shoulder. 

"What is it?" Nia asked. 

"The name Lena Luthor seems familiar. Like I've seen this name before." 

"Pfft! Probably another student in the University. Besides, you read too much books. How many times have you read that book? And why do you read books twice?" 

Kara's brows are still furrowed when suddenly a thought came to her mind. She then went to her desk and opened all the books that she borrowed from the library and took out all the library cards from each books. And on those cards are Lena Luthor's name. Nia followed Kara and gasp when she saw Lena's name. 

"Why is her name on all the books you've borrowed twice? Except on this one, which you've only borrowed now." Nia asked. Then she said excitedly, 

"Aha! Maybe she has a crush on you and she's trying to get to know you by reading the books that you've read!" 

The thought made Kara smile. I wonder who Lena Luthor is. Kara thought to herself. Her name is beautiful. Maybe her face is as beautiful as her name. 

"Hello! Earth to Kara! Are you listening?" Nia asked waving her hand in front of Kara's face to catch her attention. 

Kara snapped out from her reverie and scoffed. 

"Duh, it's probably just a coincidence." Kara waved the idea off and told Nia to enjoy heself while she finishes the book. Nia rolled her eyes and said goodbye to Kara as she headed out to attend a college party. Once alone, the thought about Lena Luthor didn't leave Kara's mind. Then an idea came to her mind. She wants to know who Lena Luthor is and what she looks like. 

It was early Saturday and Kara went to the library. When she arrived at the library, she saw only one person sitting at a corner table in front of the librarian's desk. The person has her back on Kara but Kara saw that the woman has black wavy hair that falls below her shoulders. She returned the book that she only read once. As Kara was talking to the librarian, the said woman stiffened as she heard Kara speak. 

"Oh boy, I've got tons and tons to do before I can arrange all these books in their proper location!" The librarian complained. Kara gave her a pity smile which the librarian waved off. The librarian then placed the book on the newly-returned books shelf as she busied herself with other stuff. The librarian, didn't see that the woman sitting in front of her desk checked where she put the book that Kara just returned. 

Kara then went around the library and checked the library cards on the books that she already read twice and Lena Luthor's name was on all the books. This made Kara's heart flutter. So she decided to execute her plan. Kara then hid herself near the newly-returned book shelf and decided that she will stay there until someone gets the book that she returned. Kara sat down on the floor one book shelf behind the newly-returned section and decided to read another book. Kara got so engrossed in the book when suddenly she heard soft footsteps. 

Kara slowly shut her book and slowly stood up. She decided to peek at the spaces between books to see who it was. Kara's eyes widened when she saw a woman with wavy hair walking towards the location of the book that Kara just returned. 

Kara's heart was pounding excitedly as she saw the woman checking the books one by one. Then Kara saw a pale hand reaching for the book that Kara just returned. Kara waited in anticipation as the owner of the pale hand opened the book and scanned the pages. Just then a stack of books fell somewhere in the library which made both women jump as they heard a "sorry!" from the librarian. The owner of the pale hand noticed that she was not alone. 

She looked around and peeked at the spaces between the books. Kara looked again at the owner of those pale hand when suddenly their eyes met. Blue meets green. Kara's eyes widened in appreciation at the most intense beautiful green eyes she's ever seen. The owner of those green eyes widened when she saw Kara looking at her. Kara can't see her entire face since the books are covering it. And before Kara can stop her, the green-eyed woman returned the book and hurriedly went out of the library. 

Kara silently groaned in frustration. She decided to just get out of the library and get something to eat before her 2 o'clock meeting with Miss Cat Grant, the Journalism club adviser. Kara was tasked by Miss Grant to cover the National City anniversary gala and that they were gonna discuss the details. 

After eating, Kara decided to head to Miss Grant's office. Before she entered the office she heard two voices. Miss Grant seems to be animatedly talking to someone. Kara knocked and she heard Miss Grant saying come in. Kara opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, she was met by the same intense green eyes that she saw in the library earlier. Only this time she saw the woman's entire face and holly golly guacamole! Kara's eyes widened because this green-eyed beauty is the most beautiful person that Kara has ever seen! 

The two stared at each other wide eyes as if they're the only ones in the room. They only stopped staring at each other when Miss Grant cleared her throat. 

"Kara! I'm so glad you made it! Have a seat." Miss Grant spoke. 

Kara blinked and took a deep breath before sitting down. 

"So, Kara I told you last week that I want you to cover the National City anniversary gala right?" 

Kara nodded. Miss Grant continued, 

"Kara this is Lena Luthor, I want you to work closely with her as she will be the official photographer of the event." Then Cat looked at Lena, 

"Lena this is Kara Danvers, she's one of the best amateur journalist in my club. Please work closely with her as well." 

Lena just nodded still dumbstruck. The two sitting across Miss Grant looked at each other for a moment. Cat Grant then stood up smirking teasingly, 

"And since you two seems like you know each other, I'll leave you two here in my office to discuss on how you're gonna go about in covering the gala." 

Both stood up, eyes widened in panic, as Cat Grant made her way to the door. And before going out she looked back and said, 

"By the way, I'm expecting an excellent output from you two." 

"Yes Miss Grant." Kara and Lena both said in unison. 

As soon as Miss Grant was out of the office, both women sigh in unison. They then looked at each other again for a few seconds before Kara gave Lena a wide smile which made Lena smile in return. Kara offered her hand, 

"Kara Danvers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lena Luthor." 

Lena took the offered hand in a firm handshake, 

"Likewise." 

Kara let go of Lena's hand, looked down and shyly spoke, 

"Um, about earlier..I, uh, I didn't mean to umm, frighten you." 

Kara looked up to finally meet Lena's eyes when she was met with a confused expression on Lena's face. Lena decided to look innocent. She raised her eyebrow and answered, 

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Miss Danvers." 

Then Kara's eyes widened in panic, 

"Oh My gosh! That wasn't you at the library! I'm sorry I assumed. It's just that I saw the most intense and beautiful green eyes I've ever seen but I think I scared her away, and when I came in here I saw you and you have the same intense beautiful green eyes and I just assumed that it was you, and I didn't mean to assume, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I..." 

Kara stopped her rambling when she heard Lena chuckle which was like music to Kara's ears and so heavenly. 

"Beautiful intense green eyes huh?" Lena whispered loud enough for Kara to hear as she stepped closer. 

Kara froze in her place as Lena tiptoed, brought her mouth close to Kara's left ear and said, 

"Kara Danvers, what is it with you and gay romantic novels?" 

Before Kara can register what Lena just asked, Lena was already out of Kara's personal space and was gathering her things. Lena gave Kara one last smirk before walking towards the door. Kara finally regained her sanity, 

"Wait, it was you isn't it? The green-eyed beauty at the library earlier. It was you." 

Lena opened the door and looked back at Kara smiling, 

"Yes." 

Kara's heart fluttered upon hearing Lena's answer. She took long strides towards Lena, placed her hand on Lena's hand that was in the doorknob and gently closed the door. This time it was Kara who invaded Lena's space. Kara leaned in trapping Lena between her body and the door. Kara brought her mouth close to Lena's ear and whispered, 

"Lena Luthor, what is it with you and romantic gay novels that I've read?" 

Lena softly gasp. Kara then got out of Lena's personal space and stood in front of Lena still close. Their eyes met and Kara whispered, 

"You're so beautiful." 

Lena saw that Kara was looking at her with so much want and adoration. 

"Kara." Lena whispered. 

Kara was about to lean in and capture Lena's lips when suddenly the doorknob turned and Kara immediately pulled Lena away from the door just as Miss Grant opened the door. She immediately came in without looking at Kara and Lena missing the fact that Lena was in Kara's arms. The two stepped away from each other, 

"I forgot something. Please carry on you two." 

And with that Cat went out the door. The two women exhaled in relief. Kara then pulled Lena closer through her waist which made Lena yelp in surprise. 

"Where were we?" Kara whispered. 

"Kara." Lena whispered back. 

"Go on a date with me?" Kara asked. 

"And we'll talk about the romantic gay novels you've read?" Lena asked teasingly. 

Kara smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." 

Lena was about to answer when suddenly Lena's phone rang. Lena's eyes widened remembering that she was supposed to meet Sam for coffee. She stepped out from Kara's arms and answered her phone apologising and telling Sam she's on her way. 

"I have to go." Lena said as she hurried to the door. 

"Wait." Kara spoke. 

Lena looked back and said smiling, 

"Brunch Tomorrow at Noonan's." 

Then Lena went out the door. Kara froze for a few seconds before she ran after Lena. 

"Lena, wait!" 

Lena looked back seeing Kara following her. 

"It's a date right?" 

Lena took quick long strides towards Kara. As soon as Kara was within reach, she cupped Kara's face with both hands and pulled Kara into a firm kiss. Kara frozed for a second but immediately melted by pulling Lena closer through her waist. The two kissed passionately for a few seconds before Lena pulled away and whispered, 

"It's a date." 

Lena then kissed Kara's cheek one last time before walking away. Kara watched Lena walk away with a smile on her face. And just as Lena was about to turn a corner she heard Kara shout, 

"I GOT A DATE WITH LENA LUTHOR! WOHOOO!" 

Lena just shook her head in amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory as to how Lena started to have a crush.on Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, the long wait is over! It's finally here! 😁 I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Lena hurriedly went to the parking lot with a big smile on her face. Her heart is pounding with a mix of happiness and excitement. After a long time of just being content on reading the books that Kara read, she finally got a date with her long-time crush. Lena got to her car in no time. She got in and stopped to process her beating heart for a little bit. She released a chuckle remembering what transpired between her and Kara a while ago. 

Lena shook her head on what she just did. She doesn't know where she got the confidence to talk to Kara in the way that she did in Cat Grant's office. She didn't expect the blonde to be so adorable when she rambles. A smile graced Lena's face again when she remembered that Kara Danvers, the sunny blonde woman that Lena's been crushing for a really really long time, almost kissed her if not for Cat Grant barging in the door; and on top of that, asked her out on a date! Then her heart fluttered further when she remembered the kiss that she shared with Kara. She placed her arms on the stirring wheel and put her head down and gripped the stirring wheel because she feels like her heart is doing cartwheels and backflips because of giddiness. 

Lena steadied her breathing to calm her skyrocketing heartbeat. She jumped on her seat when she heard her phone. She got her phone and answered immediately, 

"Hey Sam." 

"Lena? Is everything okay? Did something happen? Where are you?" Sam asked on the other line. 

"Hey Sam. Sorry, my meeting with Cat Grant ran a little long. I'm in my car and I'm on my way to you." 

Sam chuckled, "Something happened, didn't it?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lena asked, voice a pitch higher than normal. 

Sam chuckled further, "There's an air of twinkle in your voice." Sam said teasingly. 

Lena giggled heartily. 

"Oh my gosh! So something really happened! Lena Luthor giggling like a teenager on the phone, that's new! Get your ass in here right now and tell me everything!" 

Lena is still giggling on the other side of the phone. 

"Now Lena! Now!" Sam added. 

Lena answered still giggling, "Okay, okay. I'm on my way!" 

"Okay. Drive carefully! Love you! Bye!" 

"I will! Love you too Sam! Bye!" 

They hung up. Lena shook her head at her bestfriend's excited and demanding voice. Lena started the car and drove off. 

Lena hurriedly entered the coffee shop where she was meeting Sam. The moment she's inside, her eyes searched for her bestfriend and she found Sam at a corner sipping her coffee peacefully. She walked towards Sam and gave Sam a smile the moment she sat accross her. 

"Finally! It's been ages!" Sam exclaimed smiling back at Lena. 

Lena giggled again which widened Sam's eyes. 

"Okay, you've been giggling the entire day! Spill!" 

Lena chuckled rolling her eyes, "Can I atleast order first?" 

Sam rolled her eyes back at Lena, "Duh! Whatever you say princess Lena! And since you're late, you're paying!" 

Lena laughed, "Deal." 

Lena picked up the menu still laughing. Sam looked at her bestfriend with a smile on her face. She sees a certain glow on Lena's face and eyes that she never saw before. And it makes Sam happy knowing that her bestfriend is genuinely happy. A few minutes later, Lena ordered and the waiter left them alone. 

"Alright! Now, spill everything and leave no detail!" 

Lena smiled and so she told Sam everything. From what happened to the library until the kiss that she shared with Kara. Sam was giggling along with Lena because of their conversation. 

"I'm sorry, did you just say you chickened out on the library and ran away like Cinderella when your ultimate crush, whom you've been crushing for so long, saw you?" Sam laughed heartily asking Lena. 

Lena rolled her eyes, "That's all you got from our conversation?! Did you forget the fact that I kissed her?" 

Sam laughed louder, "Yeah, I guess that one kind of like redeems you from your Cinderella moment." 

Lena playfully swatted Sam's arm, laughing. Then Lena smirked, "Don't think I didn't notice that you're kind of like glowing today. Like your famous I-met-someone-and-I-like-them glow." 

Sam blushed and placed her hand behind her neck sheepishly, "I did meet someone." 

"I knew it!" Lena exclaimed excitedly. 

"Spill now Samantha Arias!" 

"Her name's Alex." Sam started. 

Lena wiggled her eyebrows that made Sam giggle. 

"So, I was on my way to our Biology lab last night because I had to check some specimen under the microscope for my thesis right? And I was kinda pulling an all nighter, good thing miss M'orzz gave me the permission to do so. When I entered the laboratory, I realized I wasn't alone. I saw another person pulling an all-nighter as well." 

Lena smiled wider gesturing for Sam to continue. 

"When she saw me, she smirked and then she said, 'Nice shirt! And I'm honored'" 

Lena bit her lip trying not to laugh. Then she asked, 

"Let me guess, you were wearing your famous lesbian tshirt and you forgot about it?" 

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do you know which one I wore? It was the black shirt that has big bold white letters that says: I'M SO GAY FOR YOU" 

This time Lena bursts out laughing. Sam swatted Lena's shoulder playfully. 

"Stop making fun of me Lena Luthor!" 

This only made Lena laugh more. Sam crossed her arms huffing in fake annoyance. Lena's laughter slowly died down and with a chuckle, 

"Okay, what happened next?" Lena coaxed. 

Sam continued, "I panicked big time when I saw how beautiful she was and crazy words went out of my mouth before I could stop them." 

Lena raised her eyebrows playfully, "What did you say?" 

Sam squinted her eyes, "I'll make a deal with you." 

Lena tilted her head as if saying bring it on. So Sam continued, 'I'll tell you what I said to Alex if and only if you tell me how you really met Kara." 

Lena opened her mouth to protest but Sam beat her to it, "I know you did not meet her in the library five months ago. You met her way, way back!" 

Lena exhaled and looked at Sam for a few moment, contemplating. Sam held Lena's gaze not backing down. 

"Fine! I'll tell you how I really met Kara." Lena said in defeat. 

Sam fist pumped at that and said, "You tell me first." 

Lena rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows as a challenge. 

"Fiiiiinnnneee, I'll go first! You're cruel Lena Luthor!" 

Lena smirked and gestured for Sam to continue. Sam sighed deeply and said, 

"Okay, I told her, 'Hi my name is Sam. I'm a graduating bioengineering student, I live in room 721 on the 7th floor of Argo dormitories and I am single'" 

Lena bursts out laughing again. 

"Wow! Atta girl! I'm so proud of you." Lena said playfully in between laughter in which Sam joined after a little while. 

"Okay, your turn." Sam said. 

Lena cleared her throat and her face morphed into something serious. Sam looked at Lena with concern, 

"Hey, you okay? It's fine if you won't tell me." Sam assured Lena. 

Lena shook her head slowly, "No, I will tell you, but maybe not now? I kind of like to preserve that memory bubble of Kara for myself for now." 

Sam smiled, "Okay. She really is special huh?" 

"More than you know." Lena replied. 

"So what happened next?" Lena asked again. 

Sam laughed, "This is the best part, she replied, 'Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Alex and I'm in my 2nd year for my Master's degree in Bioengineering. I really didn't need to know where you live but atleast now I know where to knock when I take you out on a date Sunday afternoon.'" 

"I've never been so proud!" Lena exclaimed playfully. 

Sam laughed, " Thanks! So, are you excited for your date with Sunny Danvers tomorrow?" 

Lena smiled widely, "You have no idea." 

The two bestfriends chatted some more until they decided to eat dinner and call it a night. 

The next morning, Kara arrived at Noonan's at around 10am. She looked around trying to find Lena but found out that Lena haven't arrived yet. Kara found a table for them at the furthest corner of the restaurant away from the prying eyes of the public. Kara ordered coffee. Kara is kinda confused as to why she doesn't feel nervous. She heard a lot of stories how nerve wrecking first dates are supposed to be. But somehow she feels calm and peaceful. A smile graced Kara's lips remembering Lena. She feels a really unexplainable connection to her. Kara shrugged it off and sipped her coffee peacefully. 

After 15 minutes, Kara heard the chimes on the restaurant's doors indicating that someone came in. Kara looked at the direction of the door and she almost forgot to breath when she saw Lena. Kara's heartbeat skyrocketed seeing Lena in jeans and simple blouse. 

"Here comes the nerves! Gosh, how is she so beautiful? It should be illegal." Kara whispered to herself. 

Lena's eyes roamed around the room until their eyes met. Lena's face brightened into a smile in which Kara returned. Lena walked towards Kara as Kara stood up from her chair. When Lena was only a few feet away, Kara met her and they stood facing each other by the edge of the table. 

"Hi." Kara greeted shyly. 

"Hi" Lena greeted back. 

"You look so beautiful. I'll never tire looking at you all day." Kara whispered. 

Lena raised her eyebrows,"Did you just quote Jenn Morris to me?" 

Kara's eyes widened. Jenn Morris was a character in one of the novels that Kara read. Kara stammered, "Umm, no? I mean, not intentionally. I just, really wanted to say it." 

Lena chuckled, "Kara I'm kidding." 

Kara smiled sheepishly, "So, umm, brunch?" 

Lena chuckled and Kara held Lena's seat for her. 

"And here I thought that chivalry is dead." Lena said teasingly. 

Kara blushed as she took her sit across Lena. 

"You hungry?" Lena asked. 

"Always." Kara answered readily. 

"Really?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Y-yeah." Kara answered.   
  
Lena looked at Kara with concern. 

"Are you okay? You seemed... I don't know, uncomfortable. 

Kara's eyes widened and blurted, "No! I mean, I'm okay and I'm not uncomfortable." 

"Then what is it?" Lena asked. 

Kara exhaled, "You're gonna laugh." 

Lena smiled, "Try me." 

"Okay, here goes. You'resobeautifulIcouldn'tkeepmyeyesoffyou." Kara answered way too fast for a human being to understand. 

"What?" Lena asked chuckling. 

Kara groaned, "Please don't make me say it again." 

Lena chuckled, "I won't force you but I really didn't understand what you said." 

Kara sighed, "I said, you're so beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Like, your eyes, they're just so beautiful and amazing. I kind of like get lost in them? And like you have no idea how many times my brain short-circuited just because you looked at me and smiled at me. And also your eyebrows, oh my gosh, don't even get me started with.." 

Kara stopped rambling when she heard Lena laughed. Kara ducked shyly, 

"I told you you were gonna laugh." 

Lena took Kara's hand that was on the table and brought it to her lips and kissed it gently. 

"I get lost in your eyes too. It's like an ocean of wonder that I couldn't fathom even if I tried." 

Kara's cheeks definitely reddened and said,   
"Anna Carter from Love Again." 

Lena smirked, "So you do know your novels." 

"Only from the ones I read twice, which, you've also read. What was that all about?" Kara asked smirking in return. 

Lena blushed, "I-I, umm, I saw you at the library one day and I just saw how beautiful you are and I didn't have the courage to approach you or anything, so I just observed you from afar and tried to connect with you by reading all the books that you've read." 

Kara's heart fluttered. There's something special about what Lena just told her. Kara gave Lena a sweet smile. Kara then intertwined their fingers and squeezed Lena's hand, 

"I'm glad that I got to know you and that you agreed to go on a date with me." 

The two stared at each other with smiles on their faces and just enjoyed each other's presence. Moments later, a waiter came to take their orders. The two ordered and when their food arrived, Lena watched in fascination when Kara devoured the food. Kara sensed Lena looking at her and she swallowed her food and gave Lena a sheepish smile. 

"Gosh, you're adorable like Rosslyn Peters." Lena exclaimed. 

"You mean the dorky CEO from Always By Your Side? Really? But I don't think I'm as amazing as her though. The only common thing we have is we eat a lot." Kara retorted. 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Lena, she singlehandedly took back her family's company with her wit and her charm. I don't think I can do that if ever I get to be in that situation." 

"Hmm, but you're forgetting about one person who played a vital role in Rosslyn's success." 

Kara raised her eyebrows. Lena rolled her eyes, 

"Rosslyn had Leah, you dork. She's been there for her in the midst of all those hardships." 

Kara smirked, "Oh yeah, Rosslyn's bestfriend Leah, you mean the one who's been pining on Rosslyn for a really long time? You know, you could be my Leah." 

"Shut up." Lena said throwing a tissue paper at Kara while chuckling. 

Kara chuckled. Then Lena smirked, "But Leah did get her girl in the end." 

"Y-yeah, I guess you did." Kara stammered. Lena raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean, she did." Kara corrected herself. 

Lena smiled at that. Then the two talked about each other's lives. Lena told Kara that she's taking up Bioengineering and Business Management since she'll be running her family's company someday. Kara told Lena that she wants to be a reporter for CatCo in the future. Kara told Lena about Alex, while Lena told Kara about Sam. Lena told her about growing up with the Luthors and the death of her mother. Kara told Lena about her adventures in the Danvers household. They bonded over the fact that they're both adopted and that they feel a connection they can't explain towards each other.

The conversation between the two is like a river, it's smoothly flowing. They laughed, and joked about each other as if they've known each other for a really long time. 

"You know who I remember you with?" Kara asked Lena playfully.

Lena raised an eyebrow. 

"Again with the eyebrow Lena! Stop doing that!" Kara pouted. 

Lena laughed, "What? It's a natural thing, it's beyond my control!" 

Kara rolled her eyes. "You have no idea what those eyebrows do to my brain!" 

Lena laughed again, "Okay, okay. Continue with what you were supposed to say." 

"You remind me of Kiara, the princess warrior who took upon her shoulders the fallen kingdom left by her father." 

Lena's eyes widened. She haven't read this novel that Kara is talking about. So she listened as Kara rambled about this Kiara character. 

"She was so smart and intelligent Lena, just like you and she's so good with her weapons." 

"I don't think I'm any good with weapons Kara." Lena teased. 

"Your eyebrow is a weapon, your smile is a weapon, your intelligence is a weapon." Kara answered seriously. 

Lena smiled as Kara continued, 

"She's also very compassionate and she cares about the people of the kingdom a lot. She's strong even though her mom left her at a really young age." 

Kara then stood up, sat beside Lena. Lena faced Kara as Kara carressed Lena's left cheek with her right hand. 

"You look so beautiful even with all the hardships and challengess that you carry everyday on your shoulders." Kara whispered. 

"I can say the same for you. You're beautiful Kara." Lena whispered back. 

Kara leaned in and captured Lena's lips in a soft kiss. The kiss was quick and lasted only for two seconds but it conveyed so much feelings from both of them. Lena pulled back and rested her head on Karas shoulders as Kara encircled her arm around Lena's shoulders. The two stayed that way for a while until Kara noticed that the sun is starting to set in the horizon. Lena noticed Kara looking out the window so she looked out the window and gasped. 

"We've been here for hours! I didn't even notice the sun is setting." Lena exclaimed. 

The two leaned back from each other. 

"Umm, dinner first, then a walk in the park then I'll take you home?" Kara asked hopeful. 

"Whatever you want Kara." Lena answered. 

"Really? If I say I want to take a picture of you, is that okay?" Kara asked teasingly. 

Lena just rolled her eyes. 

"Come on! It's for your contact picture! And also I want to take a picture of both of us for my phone wallpaper." 

This made Lena smile and so she consented. She smiled at the camera when Kara took her picture. Kara must have loved her face so much because she took on what seems to be a hundred pictures just with Lena's face and more pictures of both of them. 

The two decided to just stay at Noonan's for dinner since they occupied the table for a really long time. They ate dinner in silence, looking at each other and smiling every now and then. After dinner, Lena insisted that she pay for their bill but Kara takes care of dessert and their second date. 

The two then walked out of Noonan's holding hands. Kara bought both of them some ice cream on cones as they continue to walk around the park. Even after their ice creams are gone, they're still walking hand in hand in the park. 

"So, there are only a few months left before we graduate and, umm..." Kara stammered. 

Lena faced Kara and waited for Kara to continue. Kara took a deep breath and continued,

"I want this. I want us, Lena. I want us for a really long time. I want to get to know you more. I want to be there when you take over Luthorcorp, I want to be there for you when you experience failure and success. I want to hold your hand when you just need me to be. I want to be there for you always." 

Lena looked at Kara with wide eyes. Kara waited for Lena to say something. Kara panicked when Lena just looked at her. 

"Too much? Did I scare you?" Kara asked, voice filled with fear. 

Lena snapped back to reality and surged forward to hug Kara tightly. Kara got shocked at first but melted into Lena's embrace. Lena clung to Kara as if scared that Kara will disappear. Then Lena finally spoke, 

"I want everything with you." 

"You do?" 

Lena stepped away a little bit only to face Kara, "Yes. I want you there, in every step of the way." 

This brought tears on Kara's eyes. Lena wiped them away with both her hands and pulled Kara's face closer to hers and captured Kara's lips. 

The two continued kissing for a while until their lungs gave out and demanded for some air. They pulled away from each other and let their foreheads touched while grinning like idiots. They continued to walk for a little more before Kara walked Lena to her dorm. They stood in Lena's door and Kara pulled Lena into a tight embrace. 

They stepped back from each other and Kara cleared her throat, 

"Umm, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kara asked. 

Lena appeared to be contemplating when Kara continued, "we never got to plan about covering the gala, remember?" 

Lena's eyes widened. "Oh gosh! I almost forgot about that." 

This made Kara chuckle while shaking her head, "You're adorable." 

"No I'm not! Take it back!" Lena exclaimed in fake annoyance. 

"Nope, you're Lena the adorable one." Kara continued teasingly. 

"Fine! Then you won't get a good night kiss from me. Bye Kara!" Lena retorted as she opened the door. 

Kara whined and stopped Lena from opening the door. Kara pullef Lena to herself and didn't let go. Lena smiled at Kara as their bodies pressed together again. 

"Hi." Lena said looking at Kara with a smile. 

"Hey." Kara replied. 

Then Lena tilted her head and gave Kara a chaste kiss and whispered goodnight. 

"I'll come by your dorm tomorrow at 2pm?" Kara asked. 

"I'll be here waiting." Lena answered. 

Kara then gave Lena a forehead kiss whispering a goodnight before walking back to her dorm. 

Lena entered her dorm room and found it empty. 

"Sam must have been pulling another round of all-nighter activities." Lena said to herself. 

Lena changed into comfy clothes and settled down at her desk. She opened her laptop and decided to continue writing her thesis paper. Lena is grateful that she's very well ahead of schedule. Before she was able to start working on her thesis, her phone chimed indicating a message. She smiled when she saw who it is from. 

Kara My Hero ❤: I have arrived at my dorm now. Thank you for spending time with me today. I enjoyed every minute of it! 😁 I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Good night! Xoxo ❤❤❤❤❤ 

Lena smiled like an idiot. She hit reply and typed the her message. 

Back at Kara's dorm, Kara was grinning like an idiot when she heard a ding from her phone. She excitedly opened the message and a big smile graced her face. It's from Lena. 

Lena the Warrior Princess: Likewise darling. ❤ I look forward to seeing you too. Good night my hero. 

Kara replied, 

Kara My Hero ❤: Your hero? I don't recall ever saving you Miss Luthor. 🤔🤔😁😁 

Lena chuckled at Kara's reply and her gaze made its way to a certain box that's beside her bed. Remembering what's inside the box made Lena's heart flutter. So she typed another reply to Kara. 

Kara heard another ding indicating she received another message from Lena. 

Lena the Warrior Princess: Oh darling, you have no idea how much of a hero you've been to me . ❤   
Anyway, I gotta go. I need to finish something. Don't be late tomorrow. ❤❤ 

Lena put down her phone. She smiled again when Kara replied with a bunch of smiling emojis and lots and lots of hearts. Lena then started working on her thesis until a little bit past midnight and decided to get some sleep. 

Kara woke up late the next morning feeling so refreshed. She sent a quick good morning text to Lena and went about her day making papers that are due for finals. Kara's mind went to what Lena called her. 

"She called me her hero. Why would she call me that?" Kara wondered to herself. 

Kara just decided to let it go and continued with her work. Lena replied to her good morning text a little bit after lunch saying that she slept late and that she did a lot of things. Kara replied an emoji smile and told Lena that she'll see her soon. 

Meanwhile, back at Lena's dorm room, 

"So, Lena Luthor, how was your date?" Sam asked excitedly. 

Lena smiled brightly, "It was amazing." 

Sam smiled seeing the dreamy look on Lena's face. 

"I never thought that I'd see the day where the great Lena Luthor will display such a dreamy look." Sam teased. 

"Shut up!" Lena retorted. 

"She's coming here this afternoon for our Journalism club. I'll introduce you to her." Lena continued. 

"You mean the club, that absolutely has nothing to do with Bioenginnering, that you joined, because you want to see her from afar?" Sam teased.

Lena throw a pillow at Sam's head which only made Sam laugh. Lena then joined in the laughter afterwards. By two in the afternoon, Lena heard a knock on their dorm room that made her jump to her feet and hurriedly opened the door. Lena was greeted by a smiling Kara holding a bouquet of red roses. 

"For you." Kara said as she gave the flowers to Lena. 

Lena received the flowers with a smile amd gave Kara a kiss on the cheek whispered a thank you. Lena led Kara to her desk when Sam emerged from the bathroom. 

"You must be Kara Danvers. The lady who melted the Ice queen's heart." Sam said with a playful tone in her voice. 

Lena rolled her eyes. 

"Kara, this is Sam, my room mate and bestfriend." 

A bright smile graced Kara's face and she stood up and offered her right hand to Sam. 

"Hi Sam, it's nice to finally meet you." 

Sam received Kara's hand with a wide smile. 

"Likewise." 

"Thank you for taking good care of my Lena when I wasn't in her life yet." Kara said gratefully as she let go of Sam's hand. 

Kara's words touched Sam greatly. 

"She's a keeper Lena, don't let her get away." Sam said with a hint of laughter in her voice. 

Kara laughed at this and Lena answered, 

"I won't." 

Kara smiled at Lena and sat back down on her chair. 

"Oh by the way, don't worry you two, I'll leave you two alone once my date gets here." Sam said smirking. 

"So you're going on a date huh?" Kara asked playfully. 

"Yep! I'm going on a date with a beautiful woman who's gonna knock on our door anytime now." Sam answered chuckling. 

"Enjoy your date." Lena said. 

A few minutes later Sam heard a knock on the door and immediately opened the door and smiled widely when she saw Alex. 

"Hey." Sam greeted. 

"Hi." Alex greeted back. 

"You look beautiful." Alex continued. 

"So do you. Umm, would you like to come in for a little bit? I wanna introduce you to my bestfriend." Sam asked. 

"Yeah, sure! That'd be great!" Alex answered smiling widely now. 

Alex came in to the room and Sam gently pulled Alex towards Lena's desk when suddenly Alex spoke, 

"Kara?" 

Kara jumped from her seat and looked sideways. 

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked confused as she stood up. 

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sam asked. 

Lena stood up and her eyes met with Alex's. Both eyes widened and they both exclaimed excitedly at the same time, 

"Your bestfriend is Lena Luthor?" 

"Your date is Alexandra Danvers?" 

Alex then looked at Sam, "Um, Kara is my sister." 

Sam and Lena's eyes widened at that and then Kara laughed out of nowhere. The three women looked at Kara confused, 

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. I'm dating Lena, and your bestfriend is dating my sister. It's kinda hilarious."

This made the remaining three women laugh as well. 

"Um, it's nice to finally meet you personally Lena." 

"Likewise." Lena answered with a smile. 

Alex smiled and nodded, "I'm happy to hear that. I'm proud of you Kara." 

"Thank you." Kara answered. 

"You should be. It was Kara who melted Lena's icy heart." Sam said teasingly. 

"Shut up Sam!" Lena glared at Sam which made Alex, Sam and Kara laughed. 

"Oh I remember, Lena, there's a final bonus project for that advanced Molecular Biology that we have, wanna partner up?" Alex asked excitedly. 

Lena smiled widely, "Sure! I would love to!" 

"Yes! That's settled then. Anyway, we have to go." Alex said. Then she looked at Sam with adoration in her eyes, 

"I've got a beautiful woman here to wine and dine." 

Sam blushed at this as Alex offered her hand for Sam to take. Sam took the offered hand and the two made their way towards the exit. 

After that exchange, Kara and Lena became steady in their relationship and a few weeks later, Kara asked Lena to be her girlfriend in which Lena said yes. Alex and Sam also became steady and became girlfriends. 

A few months later, graduation day is finally just around the corner. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Lena and Kara are cuddling on Lena's bed in her dorm room. Sam and Alex were out on a weekend together for an advance celebration. Lena sat up, 

"I have a confession to make." Lena said seriously. 

Kara also sat up and faced Lena, 

"Okay, what is it?" 

Lena sighed, "Remember during our first date when I told you that I saw you in the library and that's how I got a crush on you?" 

Kara nodded. So Lena continued, "So here's the thing, that wasn't really the time that I developed a crush on you." 

Kara smiled widey, "Oh? So you're saying that you've been crushing on me way way back?" 

Lena rolled her eyes, "Yes. Let me show you something." 

Lena reached out and took a box. She opened it and got something out. Kara's eyes widened when she saw what it was. Kara slowly took it from Lena. And caressed it with her fingers. The object was a handkerchief that has Kara's name embroidered at the lower left-side corner. Kara's mouth quivered as tears started to fall from her eyes. 

"Where did you get this?" Kara asked softly. 

Seeing Kara's tears made Lena panicked a little and answered in a small voice, 

"It was more than a year ago. It was in the science department hallway. I've just got back from a tough laboratory exam when I received a text from my mother telling me that my brother's been arrested and that he killed a lot of people. I sat down by the wall at the hallway that was dimly lighted and cried myself out. Just then a voice, an angelic gentle voice asked me if I was okay. I looked up and saw you. Part of the lights on the hallway shined on your face and I saw your blue eyes and that I saw that you looked like you were just crying that time. Then you gave me that handkerchief to wipe away my tears." 

Kara's face morphed in recognition as memories from that day came back to her. Then Lena continued,

"I was about to thank you when someone called you telling you it was time to go. You gave me a small smile and left your handkerchief with me. Your smile really saved me that day. I couldn't fathom why someone who's also been crying still care enough for others?" 

"That was my parent's death Anniversary." Kara whispered sadly. 

"I'm sorry." Lena whispered back. Then she continued, "And I think that was the day that I started falling for you." 

Kara's eyes widened at Lena's confession,   
"Y-you love me?" 

"Yes Kara, I do. I love you. You don't have to say it back now. Take your time. I just want you to know that whatever happens, you own my heart." Lena replied softly. 

Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug. Then Kara cupped Lena's face and kissed her on the lips like there's no tomorrow. Kara broke the kiss and said, 

"I love you too." 

"Kara." Lena whispered. 

"I do. I really do." Kara smiled. Then continued,

"You have no idea how happy I am that the handkerchief ended with you." 

Lena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Lena asked. 

Kara's kissed Lena's temple, "That story is for another time. For now, let's relax. Was this the reason why you called me your hero?" 

Lena smiled widely and nodded. 

"I'm sorry I didn't return it immediately." 

"It's okay Lena. Thank you for keeping it." Kara whispered. The two continued cuddling together. Kara relished the feel of having Lena in her arms. She smiled as she remembered the conversation she had with Alex more than a year ago. 

  
_"Alex! I can't find it!" Kara whined._

_"Where did you put it?" Alex asked._

_"Alex! I can't lose that handkerchief! My mom personally embroidered my name on that handkerchief! What do I do?" Kara said, close to tears._  
_Alex put her arm around her sister's shoulders,_

_"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that handkerchief will be returned to you. It has your name on it, remember?"_

_That seemed to convince Kara. But then she declared,_

_"I swear, whoever got that handkerchief and returns it to me, I will definitely marry them!"_

_Alex chuckled, "Kara, that's such a bold declaration."_

_"I'm serious!" Then Kara shouted,_

_"Listen up universe! Or fate! Or matchmaker, or gods of love! Whoever has my handkerchief and returns it me, I WILL MARRY THEM! SO MAKE SURE THAT MY HANDKERCHIEF GETS BACK TO MEEEE!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. Comments are always welcome. 😁😁 
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> You know, for self validation 😉😉😉


End file.
